Dinner Blaster
Dinner Blaster.jpg Dinner Blaster by Nintendofreak1O6.jpg Dinner Blaster-0.jpg The Dinner Blaster is a gun wielded by King Harkinian. It is his main weapon, and it is loaded with Good Dinner, which gives it infinite-ammo capacity. There have been multiple models, but the most prominent are the ones listed here. The Dinner Blaster Mark I, which was the original, The Dinner Blaster Mark II-DBZ-9000, which was a gigantic black launcher capable of destroying planets, and The Dinner Blaster Mark III-9500-2000 BC 4.0 BetaBitch, which is capable of destroying entire solar systems and atomizing its target in one trillionth of a second, but it was lost. Sad, considering it was a giant robot. DINNER BLASTER I (Dinner Blaster Mark I) One day, The King got really mad at Link and tried to blow him up, using an experimental weapon shooting hamburgers. One of the burgers flew into Link's mouth, making him obese. He ran away screaming, while King continued his rampage in Hyrule Castle and tried to shoot Zelda. Meanwhile, Link started working out on a treadmill. After becoming slim again, Link stood against The King once again, but he failed. However, Gwonam came to Link's aid and they both flew off the castle. The King then tried to chase them with a blimp and out of nowhere, his ship was knocked out by Gay Luigi, which was a flying accident on Gay Luigi's part when his hang-glider didn't work. The Dinner Blaster mark-one was also used against Giant Mosquitos, effectively killing them, due to the explosive content of the food used as ammo at the time. It was used in Hyrule vs. The Giant Mosqitoes. DINNER BLASTER II (Dinner Blaster Mark II-DBZ-9000) Another day, The King got mad at Link again, this time because Link called him gay. The King used the Falcon Punch on Link, which he learned from Captain Falcon. Gwonam rescued Link and the King got angry. Then he revealed his new Dinner Blaster, put on his hyper-vision set and proceeded to knock Link all the way onto Mars so fast Link wasn't asphyxiated. The King then threw the gun into the air and it shot Mars, leaving a crater and knocking Link back to Earth. Link used the Master Sword's power to survive and when he returned he asked for mercy. Surprisingly, the King granted it, knowing it would happen again. DINNER BLASTER III (Dinner Blaster Mark III-9500-2000 BC 4.0 BetaBitch Over 9000) The King was right. Link this time called the King fat and said he had an eating addiction. He also called the King a bitch, which brought him to his boiling point. He put on his hyper-vision set and Falcon Punch'd Link to the YTP Mushroom Kingdom. To the "Power Rangers" theme he revealed his ultimate weapon: The Dinner Blaster Mark III-9500-200 BC 4.0 BetaBitch, which was also a giant robot. The King got in the cockpit and started firing food everywhere. Every single blast was a direct hit until Link got out the Master Sword and deflected a plate of pie back at The King, who fired an egg & cheese sandwich. The two foods collided and exploded, which knocked Link into the sky and he eventually landed on the robot's back, which means he flew around the world, as shown on the King's onboard screen. The robot then malfunctioned and exploded. The King somehow survived. Link did too, and the two declared a truce. Category:Weapons Category:Food Category:Items Category:Sources